


Music Box

by WinterStardustDragon (WinterFlameWingman)



Series: A Very Duelscord Christmas 2019 [3]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types
Genre: A Very Duelscord Christmas 2019, A few of the 5D's characters make cameos, Fluff and Angst, GX Season 4 compliant Somewhat, I don't know what I'm doing, I literally havent finished any Yu-gi-oh other than season 0, I'm honestly bending this soulmate thing a lot, M/M, Somewhat Songfic, Song: Music Box, Soulmate AU, Unknown time period, WINGING IT, Yu-gi-oh 5D's None complient, Yu-gi-oh GX somewhat Complient
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:15:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21799738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterFlameWingman/pseuds/WinterStardustDragon
Summary: Yusei has a problem in the form of a reoccurring nightmare, enlisting the help of Jack Atlas of all people he tries to find the man that he saw.... With varying results.
Relationships: Fudou Yuusei/Yuuki Juudai | Jaden Yuki
Series: A Very Duelscord Christmas 2019 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1579411
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	1. Music Box

**Author's Note:**

> Ballerina in your music box  
> forever turning to the same tune  
> rest your brittle bones  
> protect your paper skin.  
> The gears will tire and wind down soon. 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xis-LZLB81I
> 
> Merry christmas! Kinda- Merry Late Christmas!

Darkness, that's all Yusei could see when he opened his eyes. The further he attempted to walk the more the inky black felt sticky it was almost as if he were wading through a pool of thick honey. He could hear various screams of anguish the more he walked forward. There wasn't really a smell, not that he could tell anyway. 

Frowning, he kept trudging forward and before long he could see a light. Multiple actually. Running forward, he attempted to call out for help or for directions but was stunned when his words seemingly evaporated into the space around him. He couldn't remember how exactly he got here or how to leave. Yusei also had no idea as to why the area around him acted as if he were in the cold embrace of space. And then he hit a wall. 

What- 

Yusei raised a hand up and rubbed his face before reaching forward and touching what he'd hit and sure as Stardust was mostly white there was an invisible wall infront of him. Sighing, he looked around and palmed the surface area trying to figure out how tall and how far the wall stretched. Though before he could do anything else, he jolted up out of bed awake. 

"Had a bad dream again?" Crow asked from the other side of the room, where he had a few parts strewn across the floor. They both knew better than to question what the dream was about so it was no surprise when the orange haired turbo duelist didn't prod further. 

Sitting up with a long sigh, Yusei wiped his face with his hand. "Yeah it was a bad dream." He brushed off. Its just another bad dream. Getting up, he went about his day. 

Except that it wasn't just a bad dream.... The next night he got a similar dream. The black fog-like honey was back and that damn invisible wall was still there, taunting him. Running his hand along the invisible wall, Yusei followed it around in a circle. Was it keeping someone in? Was it keeping him out? Both? How much farther up did it go from where his hand could reach? Why was it a circle?

He knew from the children's video games invisible walls were out of boundary areas where the player couldn't go... But that didn't really help him, did it? Something was actively keeping him out and he didn't know why. There were lights illuminating the small place and he swore he could see a chunk of brown hair for a brief moment before it was covered up by the fog again. 

So it was keeping a person inside. 

Raising his hand, he slammed his fist against the invisible wall, hoping to alert the person inside and for a moment it worked. The chunk of hair was back and the fog became a dark gray, allowing him to see inside. There stood a male in a red jacket, his hair was a two toned light brown/dark brown. His eyes matched the dark brown, though Yusei had to frown when he realized that the light in them was almost faded. 

"Hey!" Yusei shouted and jumped a bit. The vacuum was gone? 

Just as the strange male turned to look at him, Yusei's breath hitched. The stranger's eyes strangely reminded him of his own when.... He frowned and sighed. "Do you know what this place is?" He asked. 

The two toned brunette looked around slowly, as if not comprehending where he was and looked back at Yusei with dark eyes. He didn't attempt to speak, he didn't need to. Yusei could tell he didn't know either. 

Yusei opened his mouth to ask another question when the male's eyes turned a bright gold and he woke up in his own bed with a start. He needed help.... 

He surprisingly found help in the form of Jack Atlas. Who took note of his mood and invited him- ~~forced him~~ \- to sit down to have tea in a quiet cafe. They were both quiet and Jack seemed to be taking his time taking a long drink. Yusei took this time to look around, it looked fancy but it lacked the Jack Atlas personality he was so used to. 

"What is..." He gestured around himself and looked pointedly at Jack, who shrugged and put his cup down on the table. "Then why did you bring me here..?"

The blond frowned slightly. "I'm only human Yusei. I need something calm every once in awhile." He grumbled. "Just be quiet about the place. Whats the matter?" 

Well that checked off why he wasn't drinking coffee like he normally did... 

"For the past two nights I've been having this same dream." Yusei started carefully then explained the events of the dream. The whole time Jack was quiet, nodding every now and again.

After he was done, Jack mulled it over before asking. "His eyes turned gold and you were removed?" He asked finally, reaching over and pulling Yusei's tablet out of his bag. If he wasn't so troubled, he might have smacked the haughty male's hand away from his precious baby. 

"You have an idea of who this is..?" Yusei asked after nodding sharply. 

Jack scrolled through the tablet. "Nope." He said and Yusei's heart sank. "I do know who you're talking about though." He said. "I got curious and looked into a few top duelists of history out of sheer boredom.... Don't ask. I would say you're talking about Judai Yuki." he explained and kept scrolling. 

Judai Yuki? Why did he look so... Lifeless compared to his pictures? Most of what he could see through the screen depicted him as always laughing and smiling.

"He has quite the history. He went to duel academy and saved Yugi Muto's prized deck from a poser dressed up as him. He helped defeat the Shadow Riders among other things... Though theres a huge hole in this... Duel academy mysteriously disappeared one day for almost a week." Jack turned around the tablet to show him and frowned. "Afterwards almost everything about the event was covered up, any story that went on about it for too long was either bribed or threatened." 

Yusei frowned. That didn't lead him anywhere..... "Anything else?" he asked, scooting over toward Jack. Together, they read through everything. They could get behind this.. He knew they could..... Hopefully....


	2. Call It Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All up, and now my life is  
> All up, for everyone to break down  
> And think they've got it figured out  
> All up, my doors are locked up  
> No one is getting in  
> 'Til I open up and call it off  
>  _I can't open up and call it off_

Blackness.

They were dead because of him.

The shrieks of his friends, the pleadings bounced through the blackness and his head like a pinball. 

They were dead because of him. 

They were dead- 

They were- 

He stared off into space and frowned at the dark space before him. Syrus, Alexis, Bastion, Jim, Zane... Chazz.... Jesse.... By Ra... Jesse... They were all gone. He couldn't breathe. He was choking- 

Judai started when something pounded against an object. The air around him cleared from a deep black, to a dark grey. He didn't bother looking over, it was just another illusion of his friend, on the ground- 

"Hey!" A deep voice called out to him, startling them both. 

Slowly he turned to see a black haired man with yellow highlights. ... His name was bee, Judai dullfully decided. What was the point in answering back if this was an illusion? There wasn't really even a point to looking at Bee longer than he needed to. 

"Do you know what this place is?" Bee asked, he seemed as surprised as Judai was that he could talk in this area. 

The brunette took this time to slowly look around in question, Bee was right.... _Where exactly was he? He knew for a fact he wasn't.... Home. But where was home.......?_ He looked back at Bee and frowned. The newcomer opened his mouth to say another thing, but whatever it was got cut short by the sudden look of fear. Was it... Of him..? 

**Be gone and never return.**

Bee disappeared into the shadows, Judai was alone with his thoughts again. Though he could feel that someone was angry beyond belief. Whoever it was, didn't want him with anyone. But that was okay... He deserved to be alone...... 

Didn't he?

Bee didn't come back for awhile, or... At least Judai thought it was awhile. It was hard to keep track of time, nonetheless even remember why he was worried about him. Who was bee again? Oh right, the illusion that visited him that one time. He frowned a bit. One time? 

He stared out into the inky black and frowned. He'd almost been successful in drowning out the screams, but every time he almost tuned them out they grew louder and stronger. It was as if he were trying to torture himself. A never ending cycle of numb and torture. 

"dai-" A voice called out and he slowly looked up from the spot he was staring at. "Judai!" 

Judai frowned, was that his actual name? It sounded so.... Weird and foreign to his own thoughts. What was his given name, he knew it started with a J but beyond that had him stumped and staring at the floor infront of Bee's shoes. 

In response, Bee took a seat and watched him for a moment. "You're in a dream. None of this is real." He declared, then frowning as Judai looked at him in confusion. "None of this is real. You're trapped in your own mind. You need to snap out of it!" 

They stared at one another for a moment before Judai opened his mouth. "I know you're an illusion." He said, wincing at his own hoarse voice. "You're not tricking me again." Nobody could save him and nobody would. He killed people. He deserved this. He was a monster and an utter coward. 

He felt a form wrap around him and whisper into his ear. **You deserve this.... You're in the right place.**

**You deserve this....**

"I'm where I'm supposed to be, Bee..." Judai spoke again after Bee fell silent. "You can't save me. I'm alone..... and that's where I want to be. Never come back here." He felt the grip around his shoulders tighten slightly. 

"Judai!" Bee shouted before he disintegrated into the black smoke.

 _I deserve this._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not to ruin the mood or anything..... But instead of Grey I said Gay. So um... yeah


End file.
